


StarClan Apprentice Club

by Rushpaw



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU?, But I just wanted to make sure everyone was aware, I mean not really but whatever, Just to warn you, StarClan Apprentice Club, The main pov character is a kit who just died, There isn't anything graphic or specific about it at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushpaw/pseuds/Rushpaw
Summary: Owlkit is scared at first, but there are cats there to help her through this.





	StarClan Apprentice Club

She could see.

That was the first thing Owlkit noticed. She hadn’t ever seen before, but she knew what it was like from when Mama would talk to the plant-smelling tom about it. She would always ask him when her kits would see, and the plant-smelling tom always told her that they would see when they were ready. Owlkit had always wondered when she would be ready. She wondered why she was ready now.

Recently, the plant-smelling tom also said other things to Mama, like “illness”, and “in her lungs”, and “might not make it”, but she didn’t really understand those things. All she knew is when the tom started talking like that, Mama would tense and fear-scent would come off her in waves as she pulled her closer.

Where was Mama, anyway? Owlkit had expected to see her once she opened her eyes, but she was nowhere to be found. With anxiety beginning to bubble inside of her, she realized she didn’t see her littermates either. She didn’t see any cat at all. 

She rose to her feet shakily. She had never stood before, and the feeling was a bit odd, though not uncomfortable. “Mama?” She called out, her voice scratchy and rough. It was the first time she had spoken, and her words echoed in her head. “Mama, where are you?”

Suddenly, Owlkit noticed something in the distance. It was a cat, walking towards her! But before the cat even got to her, she could tell it wasn’t Mama or a littermate or even the plant-smelling tom. It was a kit. The kit was a bit bigger than her, sure, but he was still a kit. He was smiling as he approached. 

“Hello!” he mewed. “I’m Badgerfang. What’s your name?”

“Owlkit,” Owlkit said. Owlkit didn’t wonder much why the kit had a warrior name. She had more important things on her mind. “Badgerfang, do you know where my Mama is? I want to show her I can see now, and talk and walk.”

Bagderfang tipped his head to the side. “I can help you, in a way. Follow me.” He started walking away. Owlkit ran to catch up to him, and he changed his pace so it matched hers. She didn’t know what was going on, but she also didn’t have any other ideas. She hoped he was taking her to Mama. As they walked, their surroundings began to change. Cats, grown cats began to appear, talking and eating with each other. Owlkit cowered nervously at the sight of them, but they didn’t pay her much mind. “Just keep following me,” Badgerfang murmured comfortingly, pressing his nose to her ear.

They soon arrived at what appeared to be a pool of water, surrounded by a few older cats. The older cats seemed confused by the appearance of the two kits at first, but Badgerfang whispered something to them and they cleared away.

“Touch your paw to the water,” Badgerfang instructed. “And think about your Mama.” 

Owlkit was unsure what this would do, but she obeyed anyway. She touched her paw to the cool liquid and tried to remember everything she could about her Mama. Without warning, the water began to change. Owlkit yelped and pulled her paw back as the water rippled and stirred, eventually creating a picture. 

“Mama!” She cried, looking closer. Somehow, she knew it was her, even without her scent. Mama was sound asleep in what she assumed was the nursery. Curled up next to her were her littermates, and- “Why am I there?” Owlkit frowned. “I’m right here. I can’t be there.” It looked like she was asleep too, but she seemed stiffer somehow, and her belly wasn’t moving up and down the way every other cats was. She felt herself begin to breathe faster. “Mama?” She reached out, trying to force herself into the scene she saw, but all that happened was she fell. The water trembled and the picture contorted around her. “Mama?” She cried. “Mama! Mama!” Desperately, she searched around, trying to grab something just out of reach.

Owlkit whirled around to face Badgerfang. “Why can’t she hear me? What’s going on?”

Badgerfang didn’t answer, instead, he reached out, grabbed her scruff, and gently pulled her out of the water. “Owlkit,” he said softly once she was on dry land. “Do you know what StarClan is?”

“StarClan is where our warrior an-ancestors live.” Owlkit replied, stumbling over the last word. 

“Do you know what an ancestor is?”

She shook her head. 

“Okay,” He breathed. “We’re in StarClan right now. StarClan is the place where good and kind cats go. Every good and kind cat comes here eventually, some just come... earlier. StarClan was made to protect cats of the Clans, and keep them safe and happy. You don’t feel sick anymore, right?”

Owlkit paused. She hadn’t noticed before, but the chills and aches she had been so used to all her life were gone.

Badgerfang continued. “You won’t be able to be with your Mama for a while, but it will be okay, I promise.”

Owlkit froze. “But… but I want to be with Mama! Can’t I go back?”  
Badgerfang shook his head. 

“No!” She wailed. “I want to be with Mama and my littermates! I’m scared, I want to go back! I don’t want to be in StarClan! I hate it here!” She felt herself begin to shake. Badgerfang moved closer to her and wrapped a comforting tail around her as she leaned into him and sobbed. “Mama,” she whimpered softly.

After a few moments, Badgerfang spoke. “It’s okay to be scared, you know. I was scared when I first came here too. But can I tell you something?” Owlkit didn’t respond, but her wails slowed to a halt. “One day soon, your Mama is going to come to StarClan too. And do you want to know what she’s going to say?”

Owlkit sniffled. “What?”

“She’s going to say, ‘Owlkit! I’ve missed you so much! I’m glad that you got to be safe and happy in StarClan though. Now we can be happy together!’”

Owlkit pulled away slightly. “Really?”

“Really.”

Owlkit sniffed again and righted herself. “Are you alright for now?” Badgerfang asked. She gave a small nod and he smiled. 

“Come on then, let’s go meet some of my friends.” He started off again, Owlkit at his heels, and he didn’t stop until they reached a giant tree.

It was the largest thing Owlkit had ever seen, larger than anything she could’ve imagined. It’s leaves thrust high into the sky and its roots were thick and gnarled. To the side of the tree there was a hollowed out bush, and next to that was a stream, clear and blue. But the most impressive thing wasn’t the scenery- it was the cats.

Cats that looked her age were everywhere she looked. They climbed the tree, splashed in the stream, or even just sat and talked in the shade.

“Guys!” Badgerfang yelled. “Guys, come meet Owlkit!”

Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing, and before she even realized it, Owlkit was surrounded.

“Hi! Owlkit is a cool name.”

“Hi! I’m Mistlekit!”

“I’m Shrewpaw!”

“I’m Mosskit!”

“Guys, guys,” A new voice echoed over the crowd. “Give her some space. She’s had a long day.” As the kits began to trickle away, the owner of the voice turned to her. “I’m Swiftpaw, by the way.”

“Owlkit,” she squeaked. 

“Well Owlkit, feel free to go do what you’d like, and if you need anything, come to me, Badgerfang, or Gorsepaw.” Swiftpaw nodded to an orange tabby tom. “If you’re worried, or confused, or scared or sad, we’re here to help you.” He grinned and went to go sit under the tree. Badgerfang gave her a smile and followed him, leaving Owlkit on her own.

After watching the new cats for a moment, trying to decide what to do next, Owlkit hesitantly started to a field where a couple of kits her size were running and laughing. One of the kits, a brownish molly, pulled away from her partner to greet her. 

“Hey,” The molly said. “I’m Finchkit, and that’s Snowkit,” She added, flicking an ear toward the white tom she was playing with. “We’re playing Chase. Do you want to play too?”

Owlkit nodded excitedly as Finchkit bumped into her. “You’re it!” She yelled, pelting away.

“Hey!” Owlkit squealed as she ran after her happily, feeling her paws thump along the ground. The air was cool fresh and she felt full of energy and happiness, more than she ever had before. It was odd. Everything was so lively and fun, but there was a certain sense of peace and fulfillment too. 

Maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my "kits and apprentices have a club in StarClan" headcanon. I didn't really mean to write anything specific that I was going to post, but then 45 minutes later I had a 1000 word fic so whatever. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
